Some portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, include touch screen technology to receive user input. For example, the touch screen may be used to receive user input to perform functions such as navigating menus, entering characters when the user touches corresponding displayed letters, numbers or symbols, and selecting links or displayed buttons. But there is exists room for improvement in the manner in which a touch screen may be used to facilitate and expedite text entry.